


tesselate

by Lockmore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockmore/pseuds/Lockmore
Summary: He was wearing his headphones and his hair was ruffled as though he'd taken the picture on impulse without thinking.  He probably had.He also had a small goatee, which was news to Dream.When did that happen?It wasn't thick enough to look rugged, but there was enough to keep it from looking weak or out of place.  It suited him.  It was cute.  Dream wondered how it would feel under his hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF), Dreosquare - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	tesselate

_"Just to clarify this is misleading, the highlighted parts don't represent what the agreement is to. I agree that it's reasonable to conclude that I cheated, as the odds are extremely low. I've been saying this for a while, just re-iterating it."_

Dream hit "enter" on the reply, leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

Was Geosquare joking? Almost certainly. But he didn't want to take that chance. Geo _knew_ that. _Knew_ how meticulous Dream wanted to be for his image, his fans. _Knew_ how careful he picked his words so as to not give off the wrong impression. _Knew_ that he'd just wanted this entire affair to be laid to rest so he could move on, so they could _both_ move on. It had been weeks and weeks at this point, weeks of talk both behind his back and right in front of his face, about how he cheated, how he was a fraud, how statistics didn't lie. All punctuated by _that video_ Geosquare had made with a title designed to generate as many clicks as possible.

Dream wanted to leave this behind. He'd stated that publicly.

And still Geo dragged it back up.

A familiar sensation rose into his chest, a heated spark that emerged whenever he saw the speedrun mod's name on his screen at this point. He wanted to say he didn't feel any animosity towards him, but at this point, he wasn't sure if that was true. At the epicenter of this entire headache was Geosquare. It had always been Geosquare.

Still, Dream felt a mild pang of guilt as replies started to flood his screen, criticizing Geosquare for the crude jest. He didn't want the other YouTuber to get flak from a horde of angry, defensive fans - just wanted to clarify his position, make sure all doubts were laid to rest. Dream liked to imagine that he learned from his past mistakes, that his reply hadn't been too harsh - but there was no taming Twitter. He navigated to Geosquare's profile, seeing the other posting several times in a row. An attempt at damage control. 

He started skimming them. Was that a selfie? Dream absent-mindedly clicked it.

_"bye simps who are leaving it was nice having ya"_

He snorted at the flippant caption before glancing over the photo. It featured the young man throwing a peace sign to the camera, his wry smile and half-lidded eyes giving him a cheeky - maybe smarmy? - appearance. He was wearing his headphones and his hair was ruffled, as though he'd taken the picture on impulse, without thinking. He probably had. 

He also had a small goatee, which was news to Dream. _When did that happen?_ It wasn't thick enough to look rugged, but there was enough to keep it from looking weak or out of place. It suited him. It was cute. Dream wondered how it would feel under his hands.

Wait, no.

He shook his head as though it would dislodge his thoughts - _what was that, anyway, Clay?_ \- and stared at the picture for a few more moments before banishing it from his screen altogether. Almost without thinking, he rapidly scrolled up the page until he came to another image. This one was safer - a picture of what looked to be Geosquare's cat. _That_ was something he could safely call "cute" in his mind without any accompanying panic.

He scrolled to the top of Geo's page, revealing three more tweets - among of which was a declaration that he was quitting Twitter. Dream huffed, rolling his eyes. Another surge of irritation swelled through him. Right, _Geosquare_ was the one who was harassed so much that he had to quit Twitter. Dream tapped his fingers against his desk, the angry staccato stark against the otherwise silent backdrop of his room. His eyes flicked up to the most recent tweet.

It was more more sincere than the others had been, almost plaintive in its straightforward reveal of what Geo was feeling. Dream felt some of his anger drain away, replaced by guilt once again. Should he have posted his reply at all? Maybe he should have let it go like he'd promised he would originally. Geosquare was trying to make a joke. A _stupid_ one, a _too-topical_ one, but a joke nonetheless. God, he just wanted to be done with this.

He remembered a time when he would talk to Geosquare, sometimes, before any of this happened. He wouldn't call them friends, not exactly, but they were... friendly. They spoke, sometimes, in a jovial sort of way, before the jokes and accusations at his own expense, before just the sight of his name turned Dream's blood to ice and fire at the same time. Before Dream hated him.

Did he hate him? He didn't like him. But he _did_ like him in a sort of impersonal way, in the way that one might like someone's personality if they caught a glimpse behind the veneer of social politeness. He did like Geosquare. He wanted to like him. But he didn't right now.

He tapped idly at his mouse a couple times before navigating to Discord. He opened his direct messages, wasting no time in scrolling to the near-bottom of the list where Geosquare's name lie. He clicked it. The last DM was almost a month ago, a tense and uncomfortable exchange where Dream had (perhaps too aggressively) questioned Geosquare about a comment he made on Dream's submitted files for his speedrun.

Dream thought Geosquare was being inaccurate and misleading. Geosquare thought Dream was nitpicking and trying to manipulate the public perception. Both attitudes were apparent under the guise of politeness, but it didn't take a deep look to feel the animosity each had at that point.

Fingers ghosted over the keys as he stared at the blinking cursor in the message field. What did he want to say? Why was he trying to say anything? He was still angry, still hot-headed, but instead of returning to Twitter he simply typed out a single word without thinking and pressed "enter".

_Why?_

Although Geosquare claimed he was going to sleep on his profile, a few moments later, Discord indicated that he was typing. Then,

_it was a joke_

Dream huffed, furrowed his brow, and started typing a response.

_Jokes are supposed to be funny. Also, I just want to be done with this at this point_

He couldn't help himself from inserting that little jab in the beginning, angry key-clacks filling his room. Enough people had taken Geosquare's initial comment seriously that it didn't qualify as a joke anymore, right? Why did Geosquare feel the need to play a comedian, anyway? 

_you didn't have to reply_

And you didn't have to post it in the first place, Dream thought sardonically. His mind involuntarily took him back to Geosquare's selfie - the tousled hair, the soft curves of his face, the newly-revealed facial hair. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as he typed automatically, unconsciously - 

_You should stick to posting selfies._

He froze for a moment, unwilling to believe that he actually typed and sent that. It took Dream a moment to realize that this doubled as a biting remark, and he sighed, sagging slightly in his seat. That's right. Leave the "jokes" and speedrun analysis behind and just post selfies all day. That's what Dream meant. Geosquare would be _much_ better at that, anyway, taking pictures at different angles, in different places, highlighting his soft, boyish features, wearing different clothes, _wearing Dream's hoodies -_

He didn't realize his thoughts were running away from him so boldly until he felt a heat wash over him that startled him from his thoughts. His eyes refocused on the screen; Geosquare hadn't replied. Instead, the indicator next to his name was grey. He'd signed off.

Irritation swelled within Dream once again, the heat of anger replacing the excited warmth that had enveloped him just moments ago. What was this guy's issue? Did he get off on ignoring Dream like that, taunting him and then leaving him on read? Was he planning this or something?

Dream unceremoniously closed out of Discord and his browser tabs and powered down his computer, holding the off button down with one hand until the computer simply stopped. He didn't have to deal with this today. He _really was_ done with this, he decided, stretching his arms over his head as he stood from his chair. Done with the allegations, done with people talking about it, done with talking about it himself, done with math. He had nothing to prove.

And Geosquare? He was done with him, too. For now, anyway.

And if Dream thought about him and that stupid fucking selfie later that night when he was alone, well - no one on Earth could prove that.

**Author's Note:**

> Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> for legal reasons this is a joke


End file.
